


I Promise That I Will Do My Best

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“John,” said Sherlock. “The body is merely transport. Appearances don’t matter.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sherlock,” said John. “We are dressed as a couple of giant teapots.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise That I Will Do My Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> My fellow mod for [Sherlock60](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/) on LJ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

“John,” said Sherlock. “The body is merely transport. Appearances don’t matter.”

“Sherlock,” said John. “We are dressed as a couple of giant teapots.”

“We don’t have time for all this,” said Lestrade, as Donovan grinned broadly beside him. “Get out into the theme park and work out which teacup murdered the manager.”

 

“That’s her,” said Sherlock.

John glanced discreetly at a yellow teacup. “No teaspoon?”

“Exactly,” said Sherlock. “She’s disposed of the murder weapon.”

The teacup turned slightly in their direction and abruptly made a run for it. 

Two teapots gave chase.

 

“She’s too far ahead,” panted John.

“Police!” yelled Sherlock at the holidaymakers. “Stop that teacup!” 

A horde of small girls in yellow and brown t-shirts, and a _very_ attractive woman, detached themselves from the crowd and stampeded after the rogue piece of crockery. 

John watched in admiration as they rapidly caught up with the teacup —the children pinning her down by the saucer, while the adult hung onto her handle for grim death. 

Sherlock spoke into his mobile: “Lestrade? Come and make the arrest.”

 

Lestrade beamed at the attractive lady as he shook her hand. 

“She’s already attached,” said Sherlock.

Lestrade and the lady exchanged an embarrassed smile. 

“Thank you, Sherlock,” muttered Lestrade.

Sherlock ignored him. 

“This is Screech Owl,” he explained. “The teacup was apprehended by her Brownies.”


End file.
